Nada más importa
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Un típico enfrentamiento entre España y los Países Bajos, donde la victoria representa lo primordial, pero donde también ambas partes obtienen su recompensa. España/Holanda. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Derechos Reservados a Hidekaz Himaruya, lo único de mi propiedad es la historia~

**Personajes y/o parejas: **España/Holanda -sí, en ese orden-

**Advertencias: **Uso no desmedido de nombres humanos. Para no confundir: el relato está ubicado en la época en que los Países Bajos aun estaba bajo dominio del imperio español, así que quítenle altura y edad.

En cuanto al título, es la versión de Apocalyptica de Nothing else matters, mi fuente de inspiración. :D

**Holanda: Johan**

* * *

**"Nada más importa"  
**

De la sien hasta la punta de su barbilla se deslizaban pequeñas perlas de sudor, desde donde caían, encontrando su inevitable final entre la hierba y la hojarasca. Holanda, con el corazón casi en la garganta, arrojó la espada al suelo, abatido. Pronto, las palmas se apoyaron en ambas rodillas, pudiendo observar a las gotitas en su último suspiro. Se relamió con vigor, un salado sabor mojándole los labios. Al cabo de un silencio, la pesada ventilación de su adversario rezumó en sus tímpanos.

Recabó el último céntimo de energía de su cuerpo, tomó el arma y la empuñó firme. Levantó la vista de la extensa alfombra verde a sus pies, para, de a poco, erguirse y alcanzar la altura de su homólogo, animándose al pensar en su estado semejante de agotamiento. La posibilidad de coronarse con la victoria, esta vez, corría cincuenta a cincuenta.

Ahora, ante Holanda, la silueta confiada del Imperio Español ya le esperaba, ansioso por una segunda ronda.

Claro, sus amados Países Bajos no podría ser un mejor contrincante, siempre desbordando sagacidad, y no sólo en el campo de batalla. A España le hinchaba el pecho saber que fue, sino él, quien instruyó formalmente al neerlandés en el arte de pelear y la estrategia, detectando desde un inicio los dotes del muchacho y obligándose así a poner mayor ahínco durante los entrenamientos.

La sombra del enorme árbol, bajo el cual se resguardaban, fue recortada por un haz de luz que rebotó en los afilados metales en forma de halo. La distracción fue tomada por Johan para lanzarse en un nuevo ataque.

—¿Tan pronto ha terminado el descanso?— inquirió el ibérico, la hoja atravesada justo a la mitad de su rostro, defendiendo su integridad. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron al ejercer fuerza para desestabilizar al menor.

—Si te rindes, podrías incluso tomar una siesta—propuso con malicia. Por supuesto eso jamás sucedería; además no deseaba finalizar, aun.

—Suena apetecible— canturreó. —Y si tú me acompañases sería un deleite… pero lo dudo, ¡paso!—.

Debatiéndose internamente entre seguirle el juego o reventarle su burbuja feliz, Holanda prefirió una tercera salida: ignorar el insinuante comentario y cualquiera que le siguiese.

Cuanto disfrutaba España observar a Johan esconder su confusión tras aquel semblante de roca.

El encuentro prosiguió a un ritmo cada vez más intenso. El frufrú de las suelas contra el pasto se percibía fácilmente, aunado a ello, el chirrido de los filosos aceros quebrantaban la tranquilidad. Enzarzados en una inusual danza, el disfrute migraba a segundo plano y era reemplazado por el estupor de la victoria. Ganar significaba, en ambos casos, elevarse unos centímetros y poder mirar con suficiencia hacia abajo.

Johan, enfocado completamente en sus ofensivas y la dirección que tomaban las de Antonio, recordó las veces que lo espió practicando con su hacha, esos fluidos y elegantes movimientos, impregnados de una fuerza que terminaba siempre por robar su plena atención. Le inquietaba admitírselo, pero observar a su jefe podría mantenerlo ocupado toda una tarde, tal vez para aprender o simplemente por el gusto de contemplarlo a la vez que se fumaba un poco de tabaco. No lo sabía.

España no calculó el alcance de su arma, y Holanda, sumergido en su mente, no acertó a interponer la espada a tiempo. Los dos permanecieron estáticos, conteniendo el oxígeno en los pulmones. Un corte, no muy profundo, más lo suficiente para dejar resbalar tibios hilillos de sangre por la blanca piel del hombro de Johan. Fue en esa fracción de segundo cuando ambos hombres se buscaron en los ojos del otro, no con intención de culparse, sino examinarse y averiguarse los pensamientos.

Los nubarrones verdes de Holanda delataron consternación, mira que embelesarse de esa forma no le ayudaba. La herida no era grave, ya antes había sufrido peores lesiones y algo como aquello representaba un ápice de dolor. Sin embargo, su primordial preocupación residía en el hecho de tener a Antonio rondándole por la cabeza.

—Vaya, que susto— soltó en un suspiro de alivio España. Intrigado, curioseó en el taciturno semblante de su subordinado.

Sin discurrirlo dos veces y en un arranque, causa de la adrenalina aun circulando en su torrente sanguíneo, arremetió contra el mayor.

—Nunca bajes la guardia— fluyeron desafiantes las palabras.

—El juego continúa, eh—. El ibérico se vio forzado entre la espada y _el tronco_, inmóvil —Mi preocupación vale más que esto— replicó con el aire un tanto cortado.

Una retahíla de ideas lo atosigó apenas vislumbró la ínfima distancia entre ambos. Que contradictorio. Por instantes le quemaron las ganas de, sencillamente, descansar su frente contra el cálido cuello del Imperio y anegarse de ese placentero sosiego que se instalaba siempre en la totalidad de su cuerpo; y en contraposición a ello, las ansias por ganar y mostrar su igualdad ante el rival le carcomían.

En un arriesgado movimiento, la nación española soltó la empuñadora, confiando a una mano su seguridad.

—¿Es venganza? Porque bien sabes que no te heriría a propósito—. Obviamente no lo era, sólo fue un reflejo, el momento lo había atrapado.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, Johan observó como Antonio extendía los dedos hasta rozarle los nudillos y escurrirlos al dorso, ejerciendo ligera presión. No era más que una muda petición. El temblor y repiqueteo de un metal contra el otro, producto de fuerzas opuestas, cedió. Más las espadas seguían alzadas.

Liberado al fin, España le dirigió una misteriosa sonrisa a los Países Bajos, como si tramara algo.

Le clavó una mirada sospechosa al castaño, quien discretamente acomodaba su pie, buscando una posición idónea.

—¿Qué…—. Antes de terminar de aflorar la pregunta, su jefe lo asió del hombro y usando su pierna a modo de desestabilizador, lo empujó con cierta brusquedad. Los segundos avanzaron en cámara lenta, su cuerpo, suspendido, ingrávido y unos intrigantes iris verdes siguiéndole la pista.

—No deberías confiarte— inquirió, colocándose justo sobre él, alardeando ya con el gesto su triunfo —¡Ahora si deberíamos tomar una siesta!— enfatizó con emoción, mientras su mirada se tornaba depredadora.

—Déjate de insensateces y quítate de encima que me robas el aire—. Bien pudo apartarlo, más permaneció en su sitio. Gruñó, estaba exhausto y tal vez solo le restaba energía para llegar a la casa.

—Tú igual lo haces, pero de distinta manera— descendió hasta territorio neerlandés, con la intención de degustar aquellos lares, morderlos e impregnarse de su sabor. En definitiva los labios de su subordinado eran un grato premio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer~ **

¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que subía nada, pero ahora me encuentro vacacionando y el exceso de horas libres es tanto una maldición como una bendición :9 -creo que por ese motivo me envicie con Natsume Yūjin-Chō y Saint Seiya, Omega y Lost Canvas- ¡además, las ganar de escribir me queman!

**Así que, nos leemos pronto, auf wiederlesen~**


End file.
